realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
New Omnikron
New Omnikron is the capital of Taneria, named after the old city state whose survivors founded the desert nation. History After the tragedy that destroyed the city-state of Omnikron the survivors, led by their young queen, travelled east of Volcove to settle in the desert, building a new city called New Omnikron and a new nation that they named Taneria. Her descendants have ruled the nation ever since. For a short time the war-hungry young monarch Svar Redden managed to conquer the city, adding it to his growing "Volcovian Kingdom," but the Tanerians were quick to take measures against him, though they proved unnecessary. Later New Omnikron became the last line of defense against the pushing hordes of Heretics intent on taking over the desert. With aid from their many holds, and new Votaar allies, the Heretics were repelled for a time, though they eventually withdrew mysteriously. Culture New Omnikron is the greatest melting pot of all the cities in Taneria. Any type of citizen of the desert nation can be found in the city. The slave trade is common within the city, as is an ever-growing warrior culture, courtesy primarily of the warrior tribes who have joined the Tanerian Empire and the visiting Votaar. These groups have greatly enhanced the practices of bloodsport within the city. Religion The Tanerians brought the worship of the angels with them from Omnikron, and due to the harshness of the desert, focused their worship to Sachiel, the Great Angel of Water. While Angelicism is the most common faith within New Omnikron, the warriors of the desert and Votar have brought their own faiths to the city as well, and there are other practices as well, such as genie worship, elemental shamanism, and stranger practices. Locations Sandguard Castle The castle of the kings and queens of Taneria. Old and well fortified, the castle withstood many assaults from early foes of the nation in its youth. Grand Cathedral of Sachiel The main religious center for the people of New Omnikron, where Sachiel and her subordinate angels are worshipped. Father Hazir Magrev is the head priest of the church. Toadtongue's Grand Arena An arena built by the frog-like Toadtongue, just north of the city proper. It has proved a great economic boon to New Omnikron. Air Port A place for airships to dock, and also the location of the embassy of the Mage Republic. Ruined Castle A castle formerly owned by Nuova, now owned by Slavemaster Arim. It is being renovated into a greater power-base for his slave trade operations. The Mirage Inn An inn frequented surprisingly often by high-profile criminal types, including Eros Sanguis, Vetto Barius, and Arol Staccato, as well as Meje Mec, who kidnapped and enslaved the innkeeper, Sybella Fariz. The House of Sighs and Silk The local parlor in New Omnikron for the Silk Legion, where many of their highly-trained sex slaves are used and bought. The House of Sighs and Silk was one of the first parlors the Silk Legion set up, after they learned of Taneria's legalization of slavery. The Tipsy Genie A tavern. Salim's Shop A blacksmith owned by a man named Salim. Alchemist Lab A lab located north-east of the city, in the MuckMire, where an alchemist studies all manner of things about the desert. Notable Citizens Toadtongue Grippli proprietor of the Grand Arena. Greedy to a fault. Arim One of the most notable and successful slave masters in Taneria, Arim makes his home and office in an old castle he is renovating, just west of the main city of New Omnikron. He has crafted numerous contracts with various different groups, including desert marauders and the Silk Legion, and grown very rich, despite at one point having his business destroyed by Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia. Ranta Arnatsta A noble whose family has dwelled in New Omnikron for a long time, Ranta Arnatsta is the chief emissary and ambassador of the King of Taneria. He has worked hard to secure many alliances for the kingdom, helping to turn it into a mighty empire, and also sent his son to Lauste in the Mage Republic to train in their arcane magic. Category:Taneria